One more time
by KouHana
Summary: Year 854, in which the Survey Corps finally found a way to Eren's basement, but they need to pass by Mikasa's house. Slightly OOC. [RivaMika] [One-shot]


_**One more time**_

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate. Reviews are appreciated! Also, the end is a bit cheesy, but I didn't know how to end it otherwise T.T**

**My mother language isn't English so don't be surprised when you see grammar errors or spelling mistakes. I tried to keep this fic Eren-free. :P**

**Summary: Year 854, in which the Survey Corps finally found a way to Eren's basement, but they need to pass by Mikasa's house. [RivaMika]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan. Everything belongs to Hajime Isayama. If I owned AoT, then RivaMika would take over! xD**

**Sooo, on to the story!**

* * *

After hours of riding on horses, Mikasa could finally see it. The place were she used to play back when she was a child. The trees, the grass, the river, everything still looked the same, as if these past 9 years didn't happen. As if everything was alright and she could go back to her house, her home, her place to return to.

The feelings of nostalgia took over her as she remembered the joyful days she spent with her parents, the days where she played in the mountains. She would play alone, or with animals, because there weren't many children around. Those days were perfect, she realized. Those peaceful days were all she ever needed. Oh, how she longed to travel back in time, just to experience those days once more.

Her heart started to ache by the thought of it, the nostalgic feelings soon turned into pain and fear. She couldn't bear remembering the happy moments she had as a child. Those damned memories, she regretted she had them, but at the same time, she was grateful for having them. It was for those memories she kept fighting. Fighting for a better future. Fighting for a happier future. Fighting for a peaceful future. Those memories were all she had.

When she saw a glimpse of her old house, she couldn't keep her tears in. A small tear escaped through her so-called beautiful eyes. She got a lot of compliments like: _"Wow, your eyes are so pretty and big!" _or _"I wish my eyes were as beautiful as yours."_ None of those compliments mattered to Mikasa. She would gladly change her eyes for more innocent ones. Her eyes may be beautiful, but the things she saw through those 'beautiful' eyes were anything except beautiful. People always see your outside and judge you based upon the outside, but nobody seems to notice the inside of a person. Nobody notices when you are in pain, when you need help.

She could see her house perfectly now. Something in her wished that she could see the inside of her house one more time. She really wanted to see it. She longed to see it. She _had to _see it. She changed her direction and went towards her house. It wasn't like her to break the rules and move from her position in the formation, but if she didn't see her house one more time, she new she would regret it for the rest of her life. Just for a while, she needed to escape. She heard people behind her calling her name, but she paid no attention to them. She could deal with her punishment for breaking the rules later. She headed towards her house in a hurry. When she arrived, Mikasa hesitated a little bit, but entered her house anyway.

She stood in the middle of her house, everything was old and dusty. What else did she expect? Her house was uninhabitated for years. The blood of her parents were also gone. _'That's what time does, I guess' _Mikasa thought. _'Everything disappears through the time.'_

She just stood there, she couldn't move, she didn't want to move. After standing for a while, her knees started trembling. She couldn't stand on them anymore and she fell on her knees. It was at that moment she couldn't hold it in anymore, she couldn't pretend that she was strong anymore. She started crying. She cried like no other time she shed tears. She cried like there was no tomorrow. How could she know if there was a tomorrow in the cruel world she lived in?

'Mikasa...'

Mikasa quickly wiped away her tears and turned around to see who it was.

'Levi...'

'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same.' Levi said as he walked towards her.

Mikasa wanted to hide her face. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this. Levi sat beside her and when he looked at her, his eyes widened. He cupped her face. 'Have you been crying?' he asked with a slightly shocked voice. 'No...' Mikasa answered with a trembling voice.

'Did you really think that I would believe you? With your trembling voice? Your red cheeks? Or your wet eyes?' he asked. Mikasa didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. Levi knew that Mikasa wouldn't say anything, so he grabbed her arm, pulled her towards himself and hugged her. 'You don't have to say anything if you don't want to.' Levi said.

Mikasa hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while. Mikasa burried her face in his neck and the smell of Levi, her lover, calmed her down. She felt save in his embrace. 'You know...' Mikasa started 'This was my home back when I was a child.' Levi said nothing, he just listened to her. Sometimes listening is all you have to do. He tightened their embrace. 'I just wanted to see it one more time.' Mikasa added. 'Everything was so peaceful when I lived here...' Levi could hear Mikasa sobbing.

'You are not alone anymore, Mikasa. Not when I am here.' Levi said while he pulled her out of their embrace. He cupped her face again. Mikasa said nothing, she just stared at him with sad eyes. Levi pulled Mikasa closer to him and kissed her. They shared a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss was healing Mikasa. All the feelings of insecureness and pain flew away.

After sharing a long, but needed kiss, they stood up. Levi took Mikasa's hand and held it tightly. 'I don't know...' Mikasa started. 'But I can't help but feel awkward kissing you and holding hands with you in my old house.' Mikasa said with a faint smile. Levi said nothing, he just kissed her cheek. 'Let's go.' he said. 'Remember that we are still on a mission.' 'Yes.' Mikasa replied and they both walked towards the door while holding each others hand, tightly. They both didn't want to let go. They will never let go.

* * *

**So tell me what you think!**


End file.
